The present invention is directed toward a card game and, more particularly, toward such a game that is intended to be played as a table gambling game in a casino. The game could, however, be played at home with or without gambling.
The American public loves American football and other sports. Also, gamblers love to mix gambling with sports. There are, however, very few gambling games that utilize sports themes. Those that are known are somewhat complex, making them somewhat undesirable to play.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0039601 to Carpe, for example, shows a football-themed card game while U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,023 shows a card game having a basketball motif. The rules of these games, however, are somewhat complex and do not lend themself well to be played as a table game in a casino.
It is believed that a simple table card game having a football theme would be a real draw for a casino as it would be both entertaining and exciting, thereby encouraging players to stay at the table. It is believed that a need exists for a simple casino table game that has a football theme.